Agent Atlantis
Sir Orion Joseph Mayes Black III was born in Paris, France on May 10th, 2001, at 7:53 PM to Frederick Allen Mayes Black Sr., and Alice Diana Black, both high ranking members of the Injustice league. He had an older brother, Frederick “Freddy” Allen Mayes Black Jr. Freddy was exactly twenty years, seven hours, twelve minutes and two seconds older than him, and had ran away from home to live with their uncle George (a member of JAAMP) when he was 10 years old. He would talk to Orion, through a small cellular device given by him to Orion on the day he was born. It was Freddy, who told his brother about his parents villainy. Along with this, Freddy would give him many teaching lessons over the phone, fearing he would have to be put into their Uncle’s protection before he could go through school, a prediction that would later come true. Orion learned to talk fluently by the time he was 2 and a half, and mastered math around his third birthday. On his third birthday, Orion got four presents: a pogo stick, a small black pistol, an Egyptian khopesh, and finally, a dog whom he named Freddy, after his beloved brother. It was then that his parents started to become suspicious. Over the next several months, Orion would learn and master several new subjects, including Reading, Writing, Algebra, and Science. When Orion was 3 and 4 months, his parents decided to start him training for the Injustice League. But Orion was more interested in staying at home, getting lessons from his brother over the phone, and most of all playing with his dog all day. This drove his parents to grow a hatred for the dog they themselves had gifted to Orion several months ago. The final straw for his parents was when Orion skipped an entire day of training just to play with his dog. This made his dad go into a raging fit, and later, to kill Orion’s dog. That was also the last straw for Orion. He got out his pistol, and despite having almost no practice with it, he shot a perfect shot into his father’s arm. His mother screamed, saying that he had her brother George’s gift. They then chained him to a wooden board, and put him in the ocean to drown, and then rot for all eternity. Luckily, Freddy and his best friend Brofsky Timothy Uktarf Jr. had realized that Orion's phone (in his pocket the entire time) was in the Atlantic ocean. So, they came and rescued him, taking the unconscious body of Orion with him on their JAAMP issued Helicopter. Unfortunately, Orion’s parents saw the helicopter rising above their house, and fired a single shot into it. This one, horrible, deadly shot would be the second great loss in Orion’s life, the death of his brother, Freddy. Lucky for Orion, he was not awake to see the death of his brother, or he may have been driven insane. Lucky for Orion yet again, it was Brofsky piloting the plane, and not his brother, for if so, they would have all surely died. So, Brofsky took Orion to the safest place he knew, the well protected fortress of George Matthew Mayes Black. Unfortunately, even this stronghold would prove to weak for the might of his parents. Orion lived here with Brofsky and his Uncle George, who explained everything to him. He explained that Orion had a special ability inherited from his uncle, giving him the ability to master any weapon he touched instantly. This was how he had gotten such a precise shot with his pistol. They also explained that since birth, Uncle George had been assigned to protect Orion once he became of age, and both him and Freddy had feared that this would have to come early. Orion lived there for two years, home-schooled by Brofsky and Uncle George, ‘til his parents tracked him down. It was a quiet winters morning, when the boom of C4 could be heard, and a hole in George’s house became visible. Suddenly, his mother parachuted in through the hole, his father holding a sniper rifle in his hand still on the plane. In one solid motion, Orion's father shot a hole clear through George's head, the old man falling dead back on his chair. Enraged, the young boy ran up at his mother with a golden Khopesh which was on display on the wall, instantly beheading her and taking her assault rifle, killing the helicopter driver from afar with a single shot, sending the helicopter, along with his father, down to its inevitable demise. Running away with Brofsky, Orion lived on his own on the streets of Gotham for several years until he came upon one Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself. Bruce, now retired, could not do much for the boy beyond directing him to the Justice Agency Headquarters in Happy Harbor, where he could hone his abilities to their full extent. Here, the boy graduated from the Academy less than five weeks in, more than nine months before the rest of his class. After that he passed through boot camp with flying colors, dominating all terrains and all type of missions, the ultimate survivor. He finally managed to carve his justice knife by sharpening his fingernails on his teeth and using these to craft the magnificent weapon. After almost three months of training, he graduated at age 11, the youngest to ever do so. He was given the Codename Agent Atlantis and is now one of the Agency's top Agents. He is currently 13 and is partners with Agent Alaska. Personality A personality is something Atlantis seems to lack. Beside the love for waffles and suits, Atlantis usually does not show any emotion. He has been shown though, to love Brofsky like a father. Category:Justice Agency